Belated
by ParkSungra
Summary: [BTS Vkook/ Taekook Drabble Fanfiction] Karena sesibuk, sejauh, dan selama apapun Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook untuk segala tetek bengek urusan pekerjaan, pemuda itu pasti akan kembali lagi dan menepati setiap janji yang diucapkannya.


**Desclaimer : Jungkook and Taehyung is belongs to God, Their parents, and Their agency.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _Drrrt...Drrrt_

Sebuah suara getaran terdengar di dalam ruangan serba gelap, menghasilkan gema memantul di sekitar dinding yang menjadikannya terdengar berisik. Getaran teratur di atas sebuah nakas di samping tempat tidur itu berasal dari benda persegi berwarna hitam. Menghasilkan dengus kasar seorang pemuda yang sedang mengistirahatkan kesadarannya di balik sebuah selimut tebal. Suara ini adalah hal biasa yang selalu ia dengar, maka dengan berat hati ia menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu untuk kemudian dengan perlahan bangkit mengumpulkan kesadaran. Dimbilnya benda persegi tersebut yang diketahui adalah ponsel pintar miliknya, menampilkan sebuah angka 06:00 AM besar pada layarnya, benda itu masih terus bergetar sebelum kemudian berhenti ketika Jungkook─nama pemuda itu─ menggeser layarnya ke atas. Alarm pengingat, alat bantu Jungkook setiap hari agar pemuda itu dapat bangun tepat waktu di pagi hari. Biasanya, setelah mematikan alarm tersebut, Jungkook akan segera bangkit dari atas ranjang dan bergegas ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah untuk bersiap-siap memulai aktivitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar. Namun kali ini, Jungkook tidak seburu-buru itu untuk langsung bangkit, ia memperhatikan layar ponselnya dalam diam. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di dalam ponsel itu pagi ini.

 _Friday, Sep. 01_

Ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya.

.

.

.

Apa yang diharapkan dari seorang Introver di hari ulang tahunnya? Mendapat beribu notifikasi ucapan selamat ulang tahun saat pertama kali membuka mata? Hah jangan mimpi. Untuk seorang yang bersifat suka memendam rasa dan pikiran sendiri tanpa mengutarannya kepada orang lain sekaligus sangat tertutup seperti dirinya, mana mungkin bisa mendapat ribuan notifikasi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya? Bahkan memiliki akun sosial media pun Jungkook tidak, teman-temannya tentu saja dapat dihitung oleh jari. Dan apapula yang ia harapkan dari teman-temannya yang pelupa itu? Ia sungguh sudah memprediksi ini sebelumnya, karena sebenarnya hal seperti ini selalu ia alami di setiap tahunnya. Ya, memang tidak sedatar itu juga sih, ia mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kok, dari ibunya, tetapi hanya berupa; _'selamat ulang tahun Jungkook, semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan kesehatan dan mengabulkan apa yang kookie inginkan'_ disertai emotikon senyuman manis, dan kemudian Jungkook akan membalasnya dengan; _'Ya, terimakasih eomma, semoga tuhan mengabulkan doamu.'_ Dan lalu berakhir dengan Jungkook dan eommanya yang berlagak seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika bertemu di meja makan.

Jungkook tidak pernah mengharapkan mendapat ucapan selamat ulangtahun dari ayahnya. Ayahnya itu kolot, dan sangat kaku. Baginya hal-hal seperti mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun atau merayakan ulangtahun dengan sebuah kue itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Jungkook bahkan tidak pernah tahu apakah ayahnya itu mengingat tanggal lahirnya atau tidak. Tetapi sejauh yang ia ingat, Jungkook tidak pernah merasa pernah mendengar ayahnya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Namun baginya itu bukanlah sebuah masalah, ia tidak akan meminta ayahnya untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, karena ia sadar ayahnya telah banyak melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak Jungkook minta untuk menjadi kebutuhannya. Ayahnya sudah berjuang keras untuk menghidupi ia beserta adik dan ibunya sejauh ini, jadi Jungkook pikir meminta hal-hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan.

 _Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya ia juga ingin seperti orang lain yang mendapatkan kejutan atau pesta kecil di hari ulang tahun._

.

.

.

Benar-benar tidak ada yang istimewa, _sungguh._ Semuanya berjalan sama seperti biasanya, orang-orang bertingkah seperti biasanya, dan hari berakhir sama seperti biasanya pula. Jungkook tidak akan kaget jika teman-temannya benar-benar lupa dengan hari lahirnya. Karena sungguh, di tahun-tahun sebelumnya pun mereka baru akan mengucapkan selamat ketika tanggal 1 September sudah berubah menjadi tanggal 1 Oktober, yang itu artinya sudah lewat dari satu bulan berlalu. Seharusnya ia merasa biasa saja untuk itu, namun entah mengapa hari ini ia benar-benar seperti membutuhkan sebuah perhatian, entah mengapa hari ini ia menginginkan sebuah ucapan selamat dari orang lain untuk dirinya. Ia membutuhkan hiburan untuk setengah hari melelahkan yang sudah berhasil ia lalui hari ini. Maka dengan iseng ia membuka sebuah aplikasi chatting yang berisi ratusan orang tidak dikenalnya, mengetik asal kalimat bertuliskan _'ini adalah hari ulangtahunku, tolong berikan selamat XD'_ lalu mengirimnya dengan sedikit mengembangkan bibirnya. Namun siapa sangka? Nyatanya ia benar-benar mendapat beberapa ucapan dari orang-orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya itu, Jungkook sedikit berdebar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan membalas ucapan-ucapan selamat berbagai versi yang mereka berikan sekaligus berterimakasih.

' _Ternyata rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan ketika banyak orang yang peduli dan memberikan perhatian kepadamu di hari istimewa setahun sekali itu_ '. Batinnya.

.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya ketika jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Jungkook menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di hari ulangtahunnya dengan tidur. Sungguh ironis sekali, pikirnya.

Apa yang dapat dilakukan pada pukul 9 malam bagi seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur? Jungkook tidak memiliki ide apapun selain membuka laptop miliknya, pemuda manis itu akhirnya memilih untuk menonton beberapa video yang belum sempat ia tonton sebelumnya, berharap ia dapat mengumpulkan kembali rasa kantuknya yang sudah hilang sepenuhnya itu. Di tengah kesibukannya menonton pada hampir tengah malam, Jungkook merasakan sebuah getaran kecil di atas tempat tidurnya, yang segera saja diketahui berasal dari ponselnya, sekali lagi Jungkook mendengus ketika mendengar suara getaran yang sangat ia hapal itu. Siapa pula yang mengirimi pesan kepadanya di waktu hampir tengah malam ini, pikirnya. Namun begitu ia membuka layar kunci untuk membaca pesan masuk tersebut, matanya membola lucu begitu ia melihat siapa pengirim dan apa isi dari pesan tersebut.

.

.

.

Jungkook bergegas menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan kecepatan maksimal, tidak peduli jika langkah kakinya akan menimbulkan suara berisik di dalam rumahnya yang sudah dalam keadaan sepi. Orang-orang pasti sudah terlelap dan sibuk tenggelam ke alam mimpi. Namun sekali lagi Jungkook tidak peduli jika mereka akan terbangun mendengar suara gerasak yang ia timbulkan akibat menabrak barang-barang tanpa sengaja. Satu-satunya hal yang ia perdulikan dan sedang ia tuju hanyalah pintu utama kediamannya, maka setelah kakinya menapak tepat di depan pintu tersebut, Jungkook segera membuka kunci dengan tidak sabar dan membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar untuk mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai brunette yang sedang tersenyum cerah ke arahnya, senyum kotak polos yang Jungkook rindukan terpampang jelas dari pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri dengan pose yang sangat keren tepat di hadapannya, membawa seloyang kue berbentuk lingkaran dengan hiasan lilin-lilin kecil serta krim yang bertuliskan _'Happy Birthday Kookie'_ di atas pemukaannya.

"Happy birthday Jungkook, tidakkah kau akan mempersilahkanku untuk masuk?"

Ya, Kim Taehyung, bagaimana bisa Jungkook melupakan pemuda itu? Pemuda tampan yang mengaku tengah sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya itu, karena saking sibuknya mereka bahkan tidak berkomunikasi sejak seminggu yang lalu, membuat Jungkook hampir lupa bahwa ia memiliki Kim Taehyung yang notabene adalah orang terdekatnya, hampir melupakan Kim Taehyung yang memiliki sebuah janji bahwa pemuda itu akan kembali di hari ulang tahunnya.

Pantas saja ia sangat membutuhkan perhatian hari ini, pantas saja ia terbangun pada malam hari dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti ini, untuk apa lagi jika bukan karena hatinya yang begitu merindukan Taehyung─ _meskipun ia lupa_ ─ dan ingin menyambut kembalinya Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya itu?

.

.

 _Karena sesibuk, sejauh, dan selama apapun Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook untuk segala tetek bengek urusan pekerjaan, pemuda itu pasti akan kembali lagi dan menepati setiap janji yang diucapkannya._

.

 _ **Ini gak nyambung dan ga ada faedahnya banget, tolong, tapi biarlah deh ya WKWK**_

 _ **BTW Belated Happy Birthday Jungkook and also Happy Birthday to me. Ketika ultah sama bias deketan disitu saya merasa sedikit senang. lol^^**_

 _ **Thanks for read :D**_


End file.
